Tabulatorum Amoris
by scratchpad
Summary: One hundred drabbles. One hundred moments. One hundred memories. /Kafei and Anju/
1. The Beginning

"_**I know that times have been rough**_

_**For the both of us**_

_**But I'll pray for a change**_

_**You see this world has lots to offer**_

_**But in time it will go dark**_

_**And if this love is what we see it is**_

_**I'm sure we will go far**_

_**And with a girl as sweet as you**_

_**There's not much else I can do**_

_**But fall for you."**_

**- Hummingbird; Never Shout Never**

* * *

**001. The Beginning**

"Why is your hair purple?" she asked.

He looked at her, his cheeks turned red, and his hands balled into fists. "Shut up, it just is!" he yelled, storming away from the girl in a huff. Everyone made fun of his hair...it wasn't his fault! His eyes stung with tears, and he rubbed them angrily away. Why was everyone so mean to him?

But the girl followed closely behind, peeking over his shoulder with interest. She was surprised to see him crying. The young girl hadn't meant anything bad by it; she was legitimately interested. She had never seen such a pretty color on a person's head before.

"I was actually asking, you know," she said after a moment, which made the boy jump in surprise. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

He blinked, eyes still red from crying. Sniffling, he looked at her. "...really? You..weren't making fun of me?"

"Nope," she grinned. "I like your hair. It's pretty." The girl reached out to touch it, and the boy blushed a bright color. Giggling, she moved closer to him. "...do people make fun of your hair a lot?"

He nodded, still a little pink. "...yeah. That's why I yelled at you. 'Cause I thought you were, too."

"Oh." The girl frowned at this; how could anyone make fun of his hair like that. It was so pretty! She shook her head, smiling again. "Well, I wasn't. Really. I think your hair is very pretty."

The boy only blushed again, and she giggled once more. "...thanks," he mumbled, looking away from her.

Laughing, she took his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers. "I like you. You're cute. What's your name?"

Still blushing, he reluctantly looked up at her, squeezing her hand in return. "Kafei."

She smiled. "I'm Anju."

* * *

"Are you gonna do that someday?" Kafei asked her, swinging his legs back and forth, as they watched a wedding ceremony from the wall above the Carnival.

"Someday." Anju shrugged, looking over at him. "Why?"

He shrugged, too. "Just wondering." Kafei watched the wedding for a moment longer before turning back to her again. "If you didn't find someone, would you marry me?"

She giggled, pushing him lightly on the arm. "I'm only seven! I dunno who I'm gonna meet."

Kafei laughed with her, pushing her back. "I know that. But would you?" His crimson twinkled eyes with excitement.

Now she was blushing. "If I didn't find anyone better than you...then yes, I would. I'd marry you."

He grinned. "There's not anyone better than me."

Anju rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. "I already said I'll marry you. Isn't that good enough?"

"Yes," he answered, still grinning. "If I don't find anyone better, either, I'll marry you, too. Right there." Kafei pointed to the wedding they had been watching.

She leaned against his shoulder, unable to stop smiling. "You promise?"

He leaned against her, as well, relaxing just a little. "I promise."

Eleven years later, he still had managed to keep his promise.


	2. Reunion

**002. Reunion**

Ten minutes. The earth shakes again. She twists her ring nervously around her middle finger.

Eight minutes. The moon grows closer. She flattens her dress out for the millionth time.

Five minutes. Time is running out. But her faith is not shaken. She will wait for him. She believes him.

Three minutes. She holds the pendant close to her chest. He kept it all of this. He loves her. She knows this.

One and a half minutes. Ninety seconds until destruction. But she does not move. He will come. He will come.

Just when she thinks to check downstairs, the door opens. Her breath catches in her throat. Could it be? The blond boy that had delivered her letter enters first, and then...

It's him.

He came. Just like he promised.

Kafei.

He's smaller than normal. A boy. Something must of happened. Maybe it was a curse. Is that why he felt he had to hide himself from her?

She does not care that he has taken this form. That does not matter to her. All that matters to her is that he's safe. He may be a child, but that does not weaken her love for him. Nothing ever could.

She kneels down in front of her bed, smiling. "I...I have met you before," she says to him. "What a familiar scent. Long, long ago...yes. We were still young. We made a promise...didn't we?"

He does not respond, so she continues speaking. "The mask of the sun and moon...were were supposed to exchange them on the day of carnival..."

"Anju..." he whispers, holding his mask tightly in his hands. "I'm sorry I was late."

She only smiles. "Welcome home."

He runs into her arms, hiding his face away into her shoulder. She holds him close, not letting go. He was here. With him in her arms. She would never let him go again.

They nothing while they embrace. She finally kisses his forehead when he lifts his face up. He is crying, so she wipes his tears away, smiling still.

The blond boy's fairy says something, but they do not hear it. They are too engrossed in attaching their masks together, making the two halves one whole. They are husband and wife now. Nothing else matters anymore.

They both return to the blond boy and his fairy, her hands clasped with his. She hands the boy their newly reunited mask. He is hesitant.

"We have exchanged our oaths and became a couple," she explained to the small hero and his magical companion. "You are witnesses. Please accept this mask."

He eventually accepts it, feeling grateful. He looks at the couple, and they are both holding hands again, smiling at him.

"Please take refuge. We are fine here," she says, and the blond hero raises his eyebrows in shock. "We shall greet the morning together." Neither of them say anything more, only holding each other. The boy that saved them is unsure, but after another moment of contemplation, he leaves the bedroom. He knows that there is nothing he could do or say to change their minds.

Before shutting the door behind him, he looks back one last time. They are hugging each other again. They are happy. They are complete.

Kafei and Anju. He would make sure they would survive.

He runs off, heading for the Clock Tower one last time.

He would save them.


	3. Solis et Lunae

**Note: "Solis et Lunae" means "Sun and Moon" in Latin. **

* * *

**003. Solis et Lunae**

"Marry me."

She blinked once. His proposal was straightforward and clear - Kafei wasn't one for sappy words and phrases, and either was she. That wasn't what surprised her. That fact that he said it out of nowhere is what threw her off guard. She and Kafei were both sitting on her bed, relaxing together on a late Sunday afternoon.

"Seriously?" Anju questioned. She turned on the bed to face him, the bed creaking underneath her weight.

"Ouch, that hurts, Anj. I just proposed to you and you think it's a joke." He pretended to be offended by this, and put on a fake pout.

She made a face, slapping him on the chest. "Oh stop." But she was smiling now, eyes rounded with excitement. "..so you really meant it?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't." Kafei ruffled her hair, smirking a little. "You're silly."

Anju frowned, slapping his hand away. She patted down her hair, and looked at Kafei with a disapproving look. "Am not. You're just weird."

"Perhaps." Kafei grinned at her. "Would you say yes to someone as weird as me?"

She laughed, reaching over to hold his hands in hers. "Yes, I would. Weirdness and all." Anju kissed him once.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment." Kafei looked at her intently for a moment before speaking again. "Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Of course I do," she said with a smile, "The day of the Carnival. You said you'd marry me in the middle of the square if I didn't find anyone better."

He smirked again. "And you obviously didn't."

Anju rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Kafei only laughed. "Come on, babe. I'm just kidding. Well, sort of."

She gave him a look. "Remind me why I decided to marry you again?"

"Because you love me." Kafei grinned.

She sighed, but she also knew that he was right. She did love him. More than anything else in this world. And she knew that he loved her, too. "I do love you." Anju smiled, pressing her lips to his. "Even though something I really do wonder why."

Kafei only laughed, kissing her cheek. "Most people do."

She snorted. "True. Especially your parents."

Kafei frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about them anymore?"

"Yeah, I know." She laid her back against his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry. But they'll probably be mad."

"So what? I don't care what they think." He pressed his lips to the side of Anju's head, while wrapping his arms easily around her waist. "And neither should you."

Anju hummed in agreement. "Hm. Are you going to tell them?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Do you want me to tell them?"

"It would probably be a good idea. I mean, their only son is getting married. I would think they'd wanna know something like that."

Kafei chuckled. "Maybe so. But later." He blinked, and then jumped up, like he had forgotten something rather important.

She turned around and made a confused face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I forgot this!" he answered. Kafei reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, velvet box. He knelt down on one knee, opening the box and revealing a small, but beautiful, ring. "I know you already said yes and everything...but I wanted to make it official."

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh...! Wow..it's gorgeous." She smiled down at him. "Thank you."

He nodded, slipping the ring on her finger smoothly. Kafei then stood up, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed his fiancee deeply. Anju was surprised, but soon relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After they had pulled apart, Kafei squeezed Anju's waist once and smiled. "I know I don't say it nearly enough, but..I love you, Anju. So very much."

She leaned up to kiss his forehead. "I know. I love you, too."


	4. Dilexit et Amissum

_"Unrequited love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart."_

**― Christina Westover**

**004. Dilexit et Amissum**

Someone once said to Cremia that the hardest thing to do was to "watch the one you love, love someone else." She had never really thought about it ever being a problem in her life. That is, not until she had met him.

He was different than every other guy in town. Interesting, funny, sarcastic, smart, wealthy - not to mention ridiculously good looking. Everything from his amethyst hair to his sharp crimson eyes stood out. To her, he was the epitome of a perfect man. Too bad she wasn't the woman of his affections.

She hated him for breaking her heart. She hated herself for loving him too much. She even hated Anju a little bit, for having the thing she wanted most. Kafei Dotour.

Cremia knew it was absolutely pointless to keep on loving him like she did. Kafei didn't love her; he loved Anju. It was so ridiculously obvious. Not by the words he said (he wasn't the mushy type) but by the way his face lit up every time she'd walk into the room or how he'd hold her hand while they walked through the city together. It was how he looked at Anju and how they laughed together. He'd never look at another woman the same, not even if he tried.

When she actually thought about it, she really didn't know when she had fallen in love with Kafei. Maybe it was when he had helped her move some of the hay supply so the cattle could be fed. Or maybe it was when he complimented her famous milk recipe for the first time and made her blush. It even could've been the day when she'd accidentally walked in on him when he happened to be shirtless. Cremia didn't know. Maybe it wasn't even a specific time at all, and her feelings for him had just.._**.happened.**_

To Cremia, Kafei was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had accepted a long time ago that he'd only love Anju, her best friend. And sure, every time she saw them together, her heart broke in two, and each time she noticed them sneak a kiss, she wanted to jump off something and die. But that was okay. She could live with the ruthless agonizing pain until she found someone else or got over him.

And, maybe, that was the thing that scared her most of all.

She didn't think she could ever get over him.

But how could she, the lonely third wheel, feel hurt and crushed over that? Over Kafei and Anju, the inseparable couple?

After all, how can you be upset over something you never had?

* * *

**A/N: "Dilexit et Amissum" means "Loved and Lost" in Latin.**


	5. Home

**005. Home **

When Kafei Dotour was a child, he used to dream up that he was from a different family, and his real parents would come from some distant land and rescue him. It was a silly fantasy, but it was responsible for getting him through many boring lessons he was forced to sit through.

As he grew older, he wondered how in the world he could be the son of two people like his parents. They had nothing in common, had completely different personalities, and except for Kafei and his father's violet hair, they didn't look anything alike, either. It was almost funny how different they were; he was lighthearted and sarcastic, while his parents were serious and diligent.

That's why he spent so much time out of the house and with Anju and her family. They were warm and loving, a total opposite of his own. Her mother was kind and cheerful, and her grandmother was fun and always had interesting stories to tell. The Stock Inn was where he belonged- not at his home where his life was always being lived for him. He felt safe. As long as he was here, with Anju, everything would be okay.

* * *

"Kafei?" Anju called, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

He blinked. It took him a moment to realize what she had said. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Kafei gave her a light smirk, and then kissed her quickly on the cheek. "No need to worry about me, Anj."

Anju sighed, but was unable to stop a smile from crossing her face moments later. "Sounds like _you're_ in a good mood."

"Hm, you could say that." He kissed the top of her head, and Anju leaned against his shoulder with a sigh.

She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kafei chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

**_Yes. _**

**_Everything would be okay. _**


	6. Letter to Anju

**Note: My interpretation on Kafei's letter to Anju that she receives on the First Day. Her returning letter will be uploaded next. **

**005. Letter to Anju**

_Dear Anju,_

_There are a million ways I could write this, and honestly, I have no idea where to begin. I feel none of them could ever fully express what I wish I could tell you right now. I can only hope that I don't sound like a complete moron, but I think I'm just fighting a losing battle there, if you know what I mean._

_I don't have a lot of time to write this, and everything I want -need- you to hear won't make it into this letter. I wish I could tell you where I am, and why I left. But I can't. I can't even tell you why I can't tell you. There aren't enough words to tell you how sorry I am. I can only imagine what you must be going through right now. How hurt and miserable you are. You don't deserve that. I just want to make sure that you know that I haven't left you to be with someone. The thought of wanting to be with someone else is just so ridiculous, it's almost funny. But the gossip in this town spreads like wildfire, and I wanted to be sure that you weren't believing that, if it had gotten around to you. Like I would want anyone else. You're the only good part about this miserable place. _

_I love you, so much. I hope you know that. I know I've never said it a lot in the past, and that's my fault. You already know this, but my ego is just too big for my own good. I need to work on that, I know. In addition to a million other things._

_God, I must sound like a baby right now. I used to be good at writing letters. I don't know what happened._

_Sometimes I really do wonder how you put up with me...especially now. That being said, I won't ask you to wait for me. Soon, everything will be over, and I can come back to you...but if you want someone else, I understand. I wouldn't blame you if you did._

_It's almost nine, and the Postman will be here any minute to pick up this letter. I want to say so much more to you...it's my fault that I can't. I know that. 'Sorry' is in no way good enough at this point._

_I'll be seeing you soon. I hope to embrace you again, if you'll let me._

_All my love,_

_Kafei Dotour_

**_P.S. If my parents are worried about me, just tell them I'm sorry for always giving them such a hard time. I should of appreciated them more. _**


	7. Letter to Kafei

**007. Letter to Kafei**

_Kafei,_

_Before I begin, I want to apologize for my terrible handwriting. It's even worse than usual, which is saying something. _

_When the Postman delivered your letter, I couldn't believe it. I was so surprised. Not in a bad way, of course...but I had gotten worried that you'd become injured or something. Lots of people, practically everyone, are worried. You are the mayor's son, after all. Your mother's looking for you—she even hired a private investigator! I know your parents aren't the most friendly people in the world, but...they still love you. They'd want you to know that. _

_Whatever your reasons are for leaving, I believe that they're for a good purpose. I trust your judgment. When the time is right, you can tell me and I'll believe you. I promise. _

_The idea that I could ever stop loving you or I would want someone else is implausible. Absolutely ridiculous. My mother is a huge gossip magnet, as you probably already know. I've heard some rumors...but I don't believe a word of them. I know you better than that. You're not that kind of person. There was even one about you running off with Cremia. I know how much you hate 'farm life.' You would always complain about it smelling whenever we went to visit her and Romani. _

_And don't feel bad about not saying 'I love you' enough or anything like that. You tease me a lot, but that's your way. We've never been ones to be all mushy...which is something you shouldn't ever change. It's what makes you unique. It's one of the many things I love about you. And believe me, that list goes on forever._

_I love you so much. Please come home soon. I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms again._

_Your future wife, _

_**Anju**_

_P.S. I can't believe I forgot! By the time you'll read this letter, you will meet a young boy in green. He's about twelve or thirteen years old, blond, and a Hylian. Trust him. Believe him. He's here to help us. I'm not entirely sure why, but he's going to bring you home to me. He's there to help. _

_Alright, as much as I hate it, I've got to go. My mother's coming upstairs, and if she finds out that I'm writing to you, she'll give me another lecture. And I've too many of those. _

_I love you. Be safe, sweetie, wherever you are. _


	8. Suit Up

**008. Suit Up**

* * *

"Okay, can I see?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a grump."

"I look ridiculous."

"I doubt that. I bet you look very sexy."

A muffled snort. "Right."

"Come on, please? I have to make sure it fits and all that."

A sigh. "Fine." The door opens and a man comes out, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He hated these fancy dress up clothes.

"Oh, Kafei, you look amazing!" Anju exclaimed, hugging him happily around the waist. "I think you're just a complainer."

"I don't like suits," Kafei grumbled. "They're uncomfortable and unnecessary."

She poked him once on the nose. "I know. But it's only for one night."

He didn't seem to be comforted by this fact. "I won't like it. These suits, anyway. Everything else I can most definitely live with." Kafei smirked to himself, squeezing his fiancee around her waist.

She giggled. "I knew you would feel that way. You have no self-control."

He chuckled, stroking her sides carefully, teasing her. "It's not my fault. If you weren't so delectable, we wouldn't have this problem." He placed a small kiss to her lips. "Not that I mind, of course."

Anju squirmed in his touch, turning a light pink. "You're just a pervert." But she smiled, anyway, knowing she couldn't resist.

''Perhaps," he laughed. "But you seem to enjoy it.''

She flushed. "You're impossible." Anju shook her head. "What am I going to with you?"

"I can think of a couple things." Before she could respond, Kafei kissed his fiancee warmly on the lips, pulling her against him by the waist.

She groaned, her hands moving into his violet hair for support. Anju was pressed against him tightly, never wanting to move from that spot. She would have to part for air at some point, but those thoughts were barely registered in her mind. All she knew was that this was where she wanted to be, now and forever.

Kafei pulled back with a quiet moan. "Mm, someone seems to be enjoying themselves," he observed with a slight chuckle.

She flushed brightly. "You could say I'm just excited. I can't believe we're finally getting married in only two days. It seems we've been waiting so long."

"You're ready to become Mrs. Dotour?" he teased.

Anju giggled. "Of course I am! I said yes, didn't I?"

"Just making sure you're not getting cold feet." He ruffled her hair playfully.

Anju sighed. "Well, I'm not. So, stop worrying, Mister." She poked his nose.

He smirked, kissing her forehead. "I'm not worried, babe. I just enjoy teasing you."

She made a face. "Of course you do."

Kafei chuckled, stroking his hands smoothly down her hips. "Since you made me try this horrendous costume, I think it's only fair that you put yours, too." He glanced over at a folded dress encased in plastic sitting on a chair behind them.

She turned slightly, her eyebrows raising. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot," Anju said. "I have to go try on my dress to make sure it fits right." She kissed his cheek, and lifted the wrapped dress into her arms. She then turned around to head into the bathroom that was across the hall.

"I am going to be able to see you in it?" he asked with curiosity.

Anju smiled. "Maybe. If you're good."

"Can I watch?" he wondered aloud, which caused his fiancee to turn a bright red and almost fall to her feet.

"_Kafei!_"


	9. Baby Blues

**009. Baby Blues**

It was sad, really, the way she would gaze longingly out the window, watching the various families that happened to stroll by the Inn. The jealousy in her eyes was almost too much to bear.

"How is that fair?" Anju huffed, her lips forming into a small pout. "I don't even get one. How come they get two?"

Kafei glanced at the family of four that his wife had been pointing to. "You'll get one." He wrapped his arms around Anju's waist, touching his lips to her crimson hair.

She didn't seem so sure. "Oh yeah? When?" Anju mumbled, leaning against his chest with a sigh.

"Soon. You're going to have all the babies you want." Kafei smiled, kissing her head.

Anju sighed. "I hope so. I'm really starting to think there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, babe." He stroked her hair soothingly. "Don't worry about that. These things just take time."

"I don't like waiting." Anju frowned.

"I know." He ran his fingers through her hair carefully, chuckling to himself . "But you'll have your baby soon."

She paused for a moment. "It'll be your baby, too, you know."

"I know. I think just you'll be better at taking care of it." Kafei sighed. "Kids don't like me."

Anju made a face. "Hey, now. They like you just fine. You're just too grumpy to notice."

He laughed. "Well, that's probably true. I guess I'm just a little nervous about becoming a father. I don't think I've ever owned a pet more than a two weeks without killing it by accident."

"That's normal," she said with a giggle, "I'm nervous, too. But I still want to start a family with you, anyway." Anju turned to face him, smiling. "I just can't seem to get pregnant."

His lips formed into a small smirk, kissing her gently before speaking. "Is that an invitation?'' Kafei trailed his hands along her hips, the smirk never truly leaving his face.

Anju giggled. "Maybe it was. Do you accept?" she asked, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"I couldn't say no, even if I tried. Especially right now, when you look so cute." Kafei stroked her face gently, which only made Anju's cheeks grow brighter.

She leaned up to kiss him, arms making their way around his neck. "Do you always have to tease me?" Not that she minded; on the contrary, Anju very much enjoyed it. It made her feel loved. Besides, she knew that was just Kafei's way.

"No, but where's the fun in that?" he chuckled, kissing her back. Kafei pulled her close, nuzzling the side of her neck gently. A soft moan escaped his lips and the grip he had on her waist tightened.

Anju groaned. "Mm, Kaaafei..the window is open. There's people..outside..." she mumbled, finding it harder and harder to care.

He chuckled, standing up from the couch and lifting Anju up with him. "Then we should go somewhere more private, hm?"

Before she could answer, Kafei whisked her upstairs, shutting their bedroom door swiftly behind them.

He had a feeling she wouldn't of answered that much differently, anyway.


	10. Hair

**For the record, I love Kafei's hair. Probably the most gorgeous hairdo ever. **

**010. Hair**

Nightfall had settled over Clock Town in a sort of a hushed whisper. The residents had already retreated to their houses, and the whole city was silent and unmoving. There was no moon, only stars, an unusual sight for the small town.

The air was cool, which was why Anju had her bedroom window open. Summer was ending, and the pre-autumn atmosphere had already begun to settle in. It hadn't been this nice out since the last Carnival of Time, which was over a year ago. It always grew cooler this time of year, but it felt especially nice tonight.

A knock on her bedroom door caused Anju to jolt. Her eyes softened as she watched her fiancée come through the door. Anju placed the book down on her beside dresser, walking over to greet him.

Kafei Dotour kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "It's nice to see you, too," he chuckled.

Anju giggled. "Did you have a nice bath?"

He kissed her forehead. "Hm, yes, it was great. Thanks for letting me use it. My parents have been...difficult lately. Ever since I told them about our engagement, they've been using every opportunity to lecture me."

"Of course," she smiled, giving him another kiss. "You're always welcome here." Anju ran her fingers through the ends of his hair, damp violet strands moving silently.

Kafei chuckled, placing his hands to her face. "This place will always be home to me. Not over there, where I can't even take a bath without being yelled at."

She frowned a little. "I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do. Maybe—"

He knew where she was headed, so he cut her off with a kiss. "Don't even think about it, babe. If my parents don't like us getting married, then that's their problem. I don't care what they think. Never have, and I'm not gonna start now."

She struggled to answer back. It was impossible to think straight when he said things like that. "...I'm sorry, honey. Of course you're right. I just wish they weren't giving you such a hard time. I don't know how to get them to like me more." She knew, deep down, that was the root of the problem.

He snorted. "Their loss. Why anyone wouldn't like you is beyond me."

Anju smiled. "Well, thanks. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, babe. I'm always happy when I'm with you." He kissed her once, to reassure her further. "You know that."

She did. It showed on his face quite clearly. "I do. I just wish your parents weren't making everything so hard on you, is all."

"I'll be fine. I just tend to complain a lot." Kafei chuckled to himself. "But the wedding's this month, and after that, I'm all yours." The knowledge of Anju becoming his wife, and so soon, was enough to get him through anything. Even boring lectures given to him by his parents.

"Mm," she smiled, stepping on her toes to give him a kiss to his forehead. "You've always been mine. It just hasn't been official yet."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. As long as you're mine, of course." He chuckled.

Anju giggled, moving her hands into his hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She ran her fingers through his violet strands, humming a little at the touch.

He was quiet for a moment, his face turning slowly into a smug look. "If you pull any harder, my hair's going to fall off." Kafei chuckled, obviously joking.

"Oh shush. You love it." Anju gave him a knowing look. "Besides, it's not my fault you have amazing hair."

She liked to joke that Kafei had better hair than her, and every other woman in town. This, Anju knew, was probably completely accurate. He had inherited his father's hair; their thick violet tresses were hard to mistake, especially in a town of redheads and brunettes. Kafei stood out like a sore thumb among all the idiots that resided in Clock Town. Between that, his good looks, and smarts, he was a rare treasure, something that Anju would never dare to let go.

Kafei laughed, giving Anju a knowing smirk. "I don't blame you, Anj. It is quite amazing."

She sighed, but smiled anyway. "Cocky as you are, you have a point. I do love your hair."

He grinned, kissing her cheek once. "What's not to love?"

Anju giggled. She continued to stroke his hair a little more, thinking about something before speaking again. "It's getting long," she observed. "It's longer than mine." Not that it was a problem, of course. Kafei looked good no matter what, in her eyes.

He reached out to tuck some loose strands of Anju's red hair behind her ears. "Well, I happen to love your hair. It's always soft." Kafei smiled, running his fingers through it as he spoke. "And it's a gorgeous color on you."

"So is yours," she responded, enjoying the touch. "But thank you, though."

Kafei only smiled, saying nothing more as he lowered his hands to her waist. He then pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't know if you know this, but...I've got a serious thing for redheads."

"I know," Anju giggled, "You said the same thing two years ago when we were sixteen. It was your way of trying to get me to go out with you."

He chuckled at the memory. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"It did," Anju smiled, "But you could of said anything at that point. I had a serious crush on you." She kissed his lips once.

"I can't say I blame you, babe. A lot of people do," Kafei smirked.

Anju sighed. "That's true."

He kissed her once. "You're the only one that matters, you know."

"I know." She shivered, suddenly feeling drowsy. Anju frowned, upset with herself. Why did it have to be now, of all times? What was wrong with her?

But Kafei only smiled. "Getting sleepy?"

"Maybe a little," Anju yawned, mentally slapping herself.

"Huh-uh," he chuckled. "Should I leave so you can sleep?"

She made a face. "No. I think you should stay here."

Kafei smiled, placing a kiss to her lips. "Sounds good to me." He pulled away from her, only to lead her over to the bed that he leaned against the bedroom wall.

She snuggled up underneath the covers, pulling her fiance with her. "Comfy?" Anju giggled, moving over a little to give him more room.

"I think so." He laughed quietly. "I'll try to keep my hands to myself," he chuckled. "As hard as you're making it on me.'' His hands found their way to her hips again.

Anju flushed, squirming underneath his touch. "Stop that."

"I love you, too," he laughed, kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, babe."

"I'll try," she frowned. "And I'm sure you do."

The last thing Anju heard before she fell asleep was Kafei laughing next to her.


	11. Letter to Mother

**My interpretation of the 'Special Delivery to Mama' that Link can deliver to Madame Aroma during the Anju and Kafei quest. **

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_I've never been a big fan of rules. _

_I know that you know this. I never followed a single rule unless you scared me into it. And even then I still tried to get away with something. But I suppose your and father's rules were there for a reason, right? They were there to try to keep me happy and safe, which now I realize was what you guys were trying to do all along. It may of not been in the most obvious way, but still. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. Thank you for trying to make happy. Even though it didn't have much effect, I really do appreciate the tireless efforts after all these years. _

_For the record, I didn't run away because I was afraid of marriage or commitment. Something happened to me, and I can't return home until I fix it. I was careless, to quote someone. I don't think I have ever despised myself more for what happened. But I still plan to marry my fiancée. I have never wanted her more, which is really saying something._

_I know you don't really like Anju, and maybe that's my fault. We courted in secret for almost a year, after all. Maybe instead of sneaking around like an idiot, I should of just grown a pair and told you and father about us. Anju really wanted to tell you guys, too...but I was an idiot. I __**am**_ _an idiot. _

_Somehow, even after all this, Anju has somehow decided to forgive me. She has always had a big heart, and she still loves me, despite everything I've done to her. She really is an amazing person. I wish that you would take the time to see it._

_I love her, mother. I'm miserable without her. Saying "I can't live without her" is a little dramatic, but she makes me happy in ways I didn't even know I could be. From the moment I realized that, I knew I had to have her in my life, no matter what that meant. I know that it'll be hard; you and I both know I've never worked a day in my life. Transitioning from a high society life to a low-class working family won't be easy at all. But as long as I have her, I know things are going to be alright. At the end of the day, nothing else really matters to me anymore. _

_Maybe you're scared of what I'm deciding to do with my life. Worried that I might suffer because of it. All I can say is that I'll be fine. This is just something I have to do. I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't, and I'm not taking that chance._

_Alright, I have to go. There is something I have to do now. I'll tell you and father all about it when I return home. It's too dangerous to tell you now, and I'm sorry._

_Your son, _

_Kafei _

_**P.S By the way, your private investigator found me. Now, please get somewhere safe. **_


End file.
